


Purgatory's War : The Union VS The Revenants

by Serenite1992



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Villain Nicole, WynHaught bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenite1992/pseuds/Serenite1992
Summary: “W-Who are you?” whispered Waverly as she took a step back, her eyes finding two swords' sheath on the other woman’s waist. What whas that light seconds ago? Who was that woman standing in front of her? Where did she come from? What was she doing in her house? And why was she carrying weapons?The woman finally lifted her head and Waverly was even more confused when she realised the other woman's eyes were covered by a thin dark blindfold.  Fear overtook Waverly’s body who carefully took another step back, looking discreetly toward the nearest door to plan her escape.ORWaverly, coming back at Purgatory after years of studying in Europe, is accidently caught in the middle of an old War between two clans of non-humans being who needed to make contracts with Humans to be able to stay on earth and fight each other. Legends said the War started thousands of years ago, opposing the Good (The Union) VS the Evil (The Revenants).As for Waverly Earp? Well, she unknowingly summoned one of worst Revenants known in every legends on earth. A Revenant everyone thought was killed centuries ago and who despised humans more than anything : Nicole Haught, the angel of death with red hair and bloody red eyes.





	1. Nicole Haught : The angel of death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I'm sorry for the mistakes in the story but English isn't my primary language so, even if I try (and trust me I'm trying) to make as less mistakes as possible, there will always a couple one. I'm kind of new as a writer since the beginning of last summer and, since WayHaught is my favorite couple I decided to try a story about them. This story is based on a story I wrote at home years ago but never showed it to anybody and I decided to adapt it to the Wynonna Earp universe. 
> 
> Moreover, it's always fun a story where there is this heartless Nicole Haught who hates humans more than anything but is getting stuck, against her will, with sweet and bubbly Waverly Earp. We all know Waverly will warm that cold heart! ;)

 

> _\--- Centuries ago ---_
> 
>  

“RUN! _It’s_ here!” screamed a peasant as he was running through the village at full speed. “Run for your life!”

Flames were surrounding the man everywhere he was looking. Burning houses, burning trees, burning corpses… It was a real nightmare. It was like he suddenly had been thrown in hell…

A crow flew over his head and perched itself on the top of the burning and mostly destroyed church. The crow croaked and the man froze, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he was trying to catch his breath. He eyed a barrel and quickly jumped behind it, hoping the bird hadn’t spot him yet. He roughly put his right hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to do as little noise as possible. Maybe if he hid silently it won’t…

Baby’s cries were suddenly heard and the man opened his eyes widely before turning his head toward its direction.

“ _Shhh baby. It’s okay…_ ” he heard a soft yet terrified voice saying.

That’s when he saw them, a young mother, barely in her mid-twenties, and her little baby, not even a year old yet. They were both hiding in a barn the flames hadn’t reached yet. The baby was wrapped in a big and dirty white blanket which was muffling his cries. The mother had her arms wrapped around him tightly as she was desperately trying to make him stop.

“ _Shit, the baby need to shut up or else…”_ , thought the man as he stressfully look from left to right, analyzing if the road was safe for him to run toward them. When he saw and hear nothing, except from the screams of fear and agony from the other side of the village, the man took a deep breath, about to run. However, just as he was about to stand up, the crow croaked repeatedly before it stretched its wings and flew away.

The man started to cry as he fell back on its butt. “ _I… I can’t...”_ Fear took over his body.

“Hey you!” he said, regretting instantly when the words left his mouth. Did he want to get kill or what?

The woman looked right back at him and opened her mouth to speak but the man interrupted her. “You need to make that baby’s cries stop! Now!”

“I-I’m trying but I-I can’t make it stop!”

_CRACK_ a wooden branch broke near them and the man instinctively hid behind the barrel again. “ _Fuck, that baby is going to kill us both…”_

He raised his head again, his heart hurting his chest as it was beating so loudly and strongly in it. “Then you need to get out of here! _It’s_ coming! _It_ will get you both if you stay here!”

The woman, shaking, tightened her grip around her baby : “I-I can’t… I can’t…” The baby’s cries intensify and the mother was clearly paralysed by fear.

The man was about to say something else when three crows perched themselves on the church’s roof, turning their head to scan the area. “ _It’s too late now.”_ The man crouched behind the barrel and ignored the woman’s call. “ _I can’t answer her. It’s coming…_ ” He pulled his knees near his chest and wrapped his arms around them, shaking.

“Mister! Please answer me! I’m scared… I’m –“ Silence suddenly filled the area, only the sound of burning structures echoing in the air. Then a high pitched scream echoed in the whole village, following by the baby’s cries. A _thud_ was heard not too far from the man.

With shaking hands, the man lifted his head just enough to be able to see over the barrel but not enough to be seen. The moment he saw _it,_ his eyes widened.

There, in front of the woman’s corpse stood another feminine figure all clothed in black leather. The man eyed the figure from bottom to top:  black and red boots, black pants, a bloody red waistband, a black shirt covered by an equal black and long coat opened in the front, a long red scarf around its neck and two katanas sheaths on each hip. One katana was currently being held in one’s hand as its blade was covered with blood. The blood was dripping on the other woman’s corpse on the ground, where a large wound was now on her belly.

The baby was still crying and the man watched, horrified, as the figure was now holding it upside down by its left foot, the blanket now fallen on the dirty ground. The man looked up and felt his blood froze in his veins when long and flaming red hair surrounding a beautiful creamy face with flashing red eyes was staring at the baby. The scary woman was looking at the baby with a disgusted expression on her bloody face.

“Shut up,” simply said the woman before her sword pierced the baby’s heart. The cries stopped immediately and another _thud_ resonated as the baby was carelessly dropped on the ground next to its mother.

The man gulped and ignored the uncomfortable feeling provided by his now wet pants filled with his own urine. “ _It’s here… The angel of death.”_   Thought the man who bent down rapidly when the woman turned her head in its direction.

_Tock … Tock … Tock… Tock… Tock…._

The footsteps were getting closer and closer with each step. “ _God, help me!”_   The man didn’t wait any longer and ran away from the footsteps, knowing it was useless but fear overtaking his body. Running was still better than waiting for his death!

“Leave me alone!” he screamed, eyes closed and running with all his strength. “Pleas—“ An unbearable pain irrupted in his chest as words died in his mouth. Opening his eyes, he was met with another pair of red eyes looking right back at him. However, these eyes were surrounded by dark skin and short black hair instead of a creamy skin and ginger hair. A smirk appeared on the new woman’s face, showing her sharped canine teeth.

“Going somewhere?” She tilted her head to the side, her eyes shining devilishly. “I don’t think so.”

The man looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the tip of a red and yellow naginata now stuck inside his chest. The man tried to speak but blood spilled out of his mouth instead.

The woman twisted the weapon in her hands and the man dropped on the floor lifelessly. She licked the blood newly splashed on her lips and turned her head toward the other woman.

“What’s happening to you? Letting a prey escape you like that isn’t like you.” She mocked.

The woman with red hair scowled but didn’t say anything. She simply extended her right hand in front of her and waited. 

“Or is it because you’re still numb from our _late activities_ last night? You sure had fun scratching my back like that” She massaged the back of her shoulder and hummed “… Or was it because I was so good?” A new smirked was now on the dark skin woman’s face.

A crow landed on the other woman’s arm and croaked before it took off again, just after it received a nod.

“He’s here.” Said the _angel of death_ before she took her second sword out.

The other woman took an offensive stand beside her and licked her lips again, excitement clearly visible in her eyes. She sniffed the air and closed her eyes, humming.

“And he’s not alone.” Finished the dark haired woman, pointing her naginata in front of her.

A loud _Bang_ echoed in the air and the red head just had the time to lifted one of her sword to stop the bullet from hitting her head. The bullet fell on the floor and disappeared in flames on the dirty ground.

“Cowboy’s hat, gun powders’ smell mixed with stench cologne… That’s _him”_ moaned the shorter woman of the two as she charged the figure calmly walking toward them.

“No Shay!” Screamed the ginger woman when she recognized the man. “That’s now Wyatt! It’s a trap!”

Near the man, Shay’s eyes widened when the man, cladded in a Cowboy uniform and wearing a cowboy hat, lifted its head with an arrogant smirk on his face, hidden behind his thick moustache.

“Holliday!” screamed Shay as she lifted her weapon toward him at the same time he raised both his hands, now holding guns.

The ginger’s attention was drawn to a shadow, moving from behind a tree in the forest near them, and she immediately recognized the red light emanating from the old colt gun in the stranger’s hand.

“Shay!” The angel of death jumped toward her lover without hesitation.

_POW!_

 Both Holliday and the intruder shot at the exact same time. If the ginger woman hadn’t seen the other shadow, she couldn’t have known there were two shooters at that moment. “ _Shit, they all planned this!”_

Shay easily blocked Holliday’s bullet but her eyes slightly widened when she felt another bullet getting through her ribs from side to side as if she was made of jelly. So it was a trap… Holliday was only there to lure her... She jumped back just as Holliday was about to shoot her again. “ _Shit, I won’t be able to dodge it this time!”_

_POW_!

However, a katana hit the gun at the same moment the bullet was released and the weapon was thrown away from everyone and the bullet was lost in the air. The ginger haired woman was now standing between them, her red eyes looking straight at the cowboy’s one.

Shay smiled even though her ribs were hurting her like hell. She put her free hands on the wound and looked at her blood before she straightened her back. Her smile transformed into a smirk.

“Show yourself Earp! I now you’re here!” Shay looked around cautiously “Come on, we both know only peacemaker can hurt me and prevent my wound from healing.” Silence again “Don’t be such a coward and stop hiding behind your little boyfriend over here.” She gestured Holliday’s silhouette.

A movement was heard in the forest. Shay suddenly disappeared and, seconds later, an explosion in the forest shook every tree. “ _She found him”_ thought the angel of death before she returned her attention on the cowboy in front of her.

“Wyatt!” screamed Holliday as he started to sprint toward the explosion but he stopped when the red hair landed in front of him. They were now face to face again. “Haught,” spat the cowboy with hated.

“Doc Holliday,” Haught grinned arrogantly, showing her sharp canine teeth just like Shay’s one were. “Forget about Shay, your opponent is me.”

Doc smiled as he tipped his hat toward her “Not for long, I’m afraid.” He extended his hand and another gun magically appeared in his hands, replacing the lost one.

“You can have as many guns as you want, you won’t kill me!”

Haught was about to strike when her sixth sense told her to turn around and jump just in time to dodge a fire punch which was thrown her way. She watched the new intruder who looked at her with his reptile eyes, growling at her.

Haught smiled “I see you brought your dog, Holliday.”

“Shut up Haught.” Growled the new man as fire got out of his mouth and was about to hit the villain red head but she simply used her sword to cut through the flames.

“Tell me Doc, how many people did you brought with you to kill me?”

“Enough to finish what should have been done centuries ago.” Doc fired his gun in her direction and she dodged the bullet easily. However, what was harder was to dodge was the dark skin man’s attack thrown at her at the same time.

Explosions and gun noises were also heard from the forest. “ _Shay”_ Thought the red head but returned her attention on the two men attacking her. She cursed when she heard other footsteps getting closer from the other side of the town.

 

* * *

 

A katana hit the ground and sank in the grass as Haught took a step back and collided with Shay’s back. Haught looked back and eyed her lover, her corpse now filled with scratched and bullets holes. Tiredness was filling her lover’s eyes but the tan skin woman was still smiling excitedly, like she was having fun. Haught straightened her back and used her lifted both of her swords. They had been fighting for the last hours and, even if Shay and she were pretty much stronger than any of the people standing in from of them, fighting them all at once was a pretty tough task.

She eyed the crowd of seven people surrounding them now, all with their weapons raised toward them. Wyatt Earp was standing in front of them with peacemaker pointing toward them, Doc Holliday standing, like always, at his side with both his weapons toward her, his stupid hat still on his head. “ _Shit, I didn’t think Wyatt would succeed into bringing the strongest members of The Union in the world all at once.”_ Thought Haught as she gritted her teeth. Things weren’t looking good for them.

“It’s over Shay… Haught...”

“I don’t think so Earp. I’m not done playing with you all.” Sang Shay as she cracked her neck and stretched her arms nonchalantly. “Look at all these bodies lying next to you, do you really think you can beat us?”

  “Kill them” stated Wyatt as he fired with peacemaker, the tip of his gun now as red as the flames of Hell.

Haught and Shay synchronically jumped in the air just in time to dodge it and nodded at each other before they both started their landing, a new plans in head.  However, before they could even touch the ground or do anything else, they both fell harshly on their knees on the ground. Some invisible force was keeping them glued on the ground.

“What… Is… This…” whispered Shay.

“This magic… It’s…”

A laugh filled the air. “It is just me or is it getting Haught in here?” sang a new voice in the area as the new incomer’s eyes roamed shamelessly over Haught’s body now partly discovered since her clothes were mostly ripped.

_“Clootie”_ thought Haught with venom as she eyed the blond woman floating next to Wyatt. What the hell was that witch doing there and why was she helping The Union? She was supposed to be on the Revenant’s side. They weren’t friends but being both Revenants they should help each other into fighting The Union. After all, her husband was…

“Your puns still suck, Constance.” Said Shay through gritted teeth.

“Well, at least I will still be able to tell others in two minutes. However, I can’t say the same with you two. It’s a shame Haught needs to die though. I like her.”  Constance lifted her hands in the air and dozens of blue blades dagger appeared above her head. “Let’s see how you’ll deal with both Earp peacemaker’s bullets and my powers reunited.”

Haught weakly turned her head and eyed Shay‘s weakening form behind her. “ _With Clootie’s magic, Earp’s peacemaker and Holliday’s gun … Add the most powerful members of The Union to that… We won’t make it… Damn Shay and her impulsiveness… I told her not to jump into this fight…”_ She clenched her hands around her swords’ handles.

Constance brought her hands downs and all the daggers flew toward them, blue flames emanating from the weapons. Haught tried to move but the gravitational force holding them down was too strong. “ _Damn that witch!”_ Gun’s noises emanated from everywhere around them and she knew there was no more escape.

Haught closed her eyes. “ _Shay…”_ When she opened them again, they were shining more than ever, their color now redder than blood itself. Dark feathers wings appeared from her back as wind suddenly rose violently. Crows were now regrouping and flying in circle above them all.

“What is happening?” screamed one man, fear suddenly taking over him.

The birds dive around Haught, interposing themselves between the knives and the bullet and taking most of damages. Death birds’ bodies were slowly filling the ground as a sort of tornado of crows was still surrounding the other two women.

“Haught’s gifted power…” mumbled Wyatt. “Everyone shoots all you got, NOW!”

_POW! PO-POW! POW!_

“Haught…?” whispered Shay with wide eyes. Haught’s body was now pierced by four blue daggers, two in her chest and two in her right hip since she had put her body in front of the weapons to shield Shay’s one from them.

The light skin woman turned her head toward Shay, her red hair flying everywhere around her, and smirked. “Get out of here” she simply said as she lifted her left hand toward the dark skin woman. Six crows suddenly took Shay by the shoulders and lifted her in the air, taking her away from the battle. Haught took a step toward her enemies, the gravitational force not affecting her anymore. She whistled and a white horse appeared through a sudden wall of flames now beside them and ran toward the two women. The birds dropped Shay’s body and she landed on the saddle on horse’s back. The horse stopped and looked at Haught, waiting.

“Haught!” weakly said Shay as she extended her hands toward her.

“Don’t come back.” Smiled Haught “And wait for me Shay… I’ll find you again...”

“No… Haught…”

“I promise… Now go, Andras.” Simply ordered Haught and the horse sprinted away, no hesitation in its movements.

“Nicole…” whispered Shay as she watched, hopelessly, the ginger woman charging toward their enemies as she was being carried away by her lover’s horse.

“Don’t let Shay get away!” screamed a running Doc, firing repeatedly with both his gun toward the fleeing woman.

Flames blocked his path “Die Holliday!” raged Nicole, striking with both of her swords.

 

* * *

 

Nicole dropped on one knee, a mixture of blood and sweats sliding on her eyes, her nose, her cheeks and her chin. She was gasping for hair, trying to catch her breath. “ _Shay should be safe by now.”_ A shadow covered her face and her wounded body.

“It’s over.”

Nicole lifted her head and looked right into Wyatt brown eyes with tired and hateful eyes.

“Yeah, that exactly what I told Holliday before I ripped out his heart from his chest.” She arrogantly stated.  

Wyatt closed his eyes for a moment, pain showing on his face at the memories of his best friend’s death. The angel of death smiled at that, satisfied. Even if she died today, Wyatt would have to live with the memories of his dead friends on his mind… At least, until the next cycle of Purgatory’s War started over, once again.  

“Damn, kill her already” grumbled Clootie as she was floating in the air near him, hands behind her head, bored. “Or I’ll be obliged to do it.”

“May you find peace wherever you’re going, Haught.” Said Wyatt as he lifted his gun toward her forehead. The Revenant woman only smirked, leaning her forehead against the barrel of the gun while looking at the once sheriff in front of her. She wasn’t afraid of death. Death was afraid of her. She will come back. Even if she must defeat every demon in hell to do it. She will see Shay again.

Clootie laughed ironically “You know pretty well she will never find peace. She is a member of The Revenants after all. Us, Revenant, we’ll never find peace and you know it. Now pull the trigger Earp.”

Wyatt tipped his hat down over his eyes. “Goodbye Haught.”

“For now” was the only thing the Revenant answered.

The last thing Nicole saw was the tip of Wyatt’s gun getting hotter as it started shining a strange blue color instead of the blazing red one it habitually was.

“ _Why is it blue?”_ thought Nicole before a loud _POW_ echoed in the destroyed village and everything went black.

_Thoumph !_ One of her Katana silently fell on the grass under her. This was the end. Nicole Haught’s body was slowly falling on the ground. No other sound was heard after her body hit the ground. Only silence.

The angel of death was finally killed.


	2. The pact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it was such a great surprise when I found out you guys really loved the story! Since I had some free time today, I decided to write the second chapter! I hope it will be as good as the first one! This chapter ended up longer than what I first had in mind! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter with the introduction of our lovely Waverly!

 

>   _Year 2017_

A door was kicked open and a short woman with long and wavy brown hair entered the house with her arms full of boxes.  A loud _CLING_ echoed when she dropped her keys on the floor and she cursed loudly.

“ _Are you alright? What happened?”_

“I’m okay Wynonna, I just dropped my keys,” answered the woman, careful not to drop her cellphone since it was resting between her ear and her right shoulder. “Where are you anyway? I thought you said you would pick me up at the bus station and help me unpack.” She closed the door with her foot.

“ _Yeah, sorry about that baby girl. There was an emergency at my job today and I need to get out of town for a couple of days.”_

 _“_ An emergency outside? And they need an officer of a little town such as Purgatory to solve it?” mocked Waverly. “Couldn’t they get somebody else?”

There was a scoff followed by a “ _If only you knew_ ” on the other end of the line before another strong voice interrupted them “ _He’s here, Earp. Stop chit-chatting and focus.”_

Waverly heard her sister saying something to the man but her voice was muffled. She must have put her hand on the device to prevent her sister from hearing whatever she was saying. _“Sorry babygirl, but I gotta go! Duty’s calling. If you ever need some booze, open any cabinets in the kitchen and you’ll have a high chance to find some. Anyway, see you later!”_

“Wait Wynn –“ _Beep… Beep… Beep..._ Waverly dropped the boxes on the floor and took her phone in her hands, looking at the device “Did she just hang up on me?”

The woman stretched her arms above her head as she looked around the dusty and old room she was now standing in. Nothing really changed after four years of being far away; everything was still in the same place, even their old and dusty rocking chair where Shorty used to rock her to sleep when she woke up after nightmares. Even the smell of lilacs inside the house was exactly like Waverly remembered it. And Purgatory hadn’t changed either. Every building was still the same and, except from a new motel, nothing was built since her last time in town. Waverly didn’t know if she was supposed to feel relieved because everything was still the same or if she should be annoyed by it.  

She felt a little pang in her heart when she thought about the life she left in London to come back in Purgatory. London was much more majestic and lively than Purgatory would ever be. However, Waverly smiled affectionately when her eyes landed on a frame on a little table in the living room. The picture represented herself upped on Wynonna’s back, one arm around her sister’s neck for support and her other hand was lifting a bottle of Whiskeys in the air. As for Wynonna, she had an arm behind her back and her other one was holding another bottle of Whiskeys. The two girls were smiling and some fireworks were exploding in the night sky behind them. Waverly remembered perfectly the date they took the picture; it was on Canada’s day, on the first of July. They partied all night. Her stomach twitched uncomfortably in her belly when she also remembered her worst hangover the following day.

Waverly softly touch the frame. Yeah, Europe was awesome and will probably always be more awesome than Purgatory. However, Purgatory had something no other place had; Purgatory had Wynonna and just this simple fact was enough to convince Waverly she made the right choice by coming back.

“ _Wynonna who ditched me last minute, again.”_ She thought a little bit exasperated but also glad her sister was still the same person she loved.

Taking a deep breath, she sighed, looking at the numerous boxes filling the floor around her.

“Well, it seems like I’m all alone to unpack after all.” Her back cracked unhappily when she bent down to pick up a little box filled with books. “ _Maybe Wynonna was right when she told me I have too many books.”_

* * *

 

 

“Goodbye and thank you again for your help!” happily shouted Waverly as she waved her hand in the direction of the two retracting figures on her porch.

Waverly closed the door as Gus and Shorty were entering their car, reviving the engine to get back to the bar since the rush hour was about to begin. These two, who were like Waverly’s and Wynonna’s parents, came to the Earp’s house as soon as they learned about the bubbly woman’s return in their town. They offered her their help, which Waverly was glad to accept, and they even brought diner they all ate together. Waverly was happy to note nothing had change on this side either. She also discovered neither had the sparkles between Wynonna and Gus. These two women were mostly arguing when they were in the same room, but Waverly knew that deep down, they cared about each other even if they would never admit it.

The little brunette locked the door then walked toward the couch before she carelessly jumped on it, leaning her head against the arm of the couch as her feet were hanging above the other one. She opened the TV in front of her and closed her eyes. Traveling sure was exhausting.

Her phone vibrated, surprising her and she opened her eyes again. When she took it out and looked at the screen, she saw she missed a couple of SMS from some friends who were eager to see her and also some missed calls from Wynonna. She quickly unblocked her phone and opened her first conversation.

 _Chrissy_ _[16:23 PM] : Hey Waves! I was SO happy to see you earlier and to know you were FINALLY back here in Purgatory. And you know what is even better? The fact we’ll both started this new program at Purgatory University together the day after tomorrow! Let’s get make a brunch tomorrow, my treat!_ _J_

 _Chrissy_ _[16:25 PM] : Oh and by the way, I heard Champ was single again since he broke it off with Stephanie this summer! *Wink emoji* I just thought you would like to know this information since you told me you weren’t dating anyone right now and since I know Champ always was your crush since you were sixteen. Soo, you know… *Wink* *Wink*_

Waverly unconsciously smiled. So, Champ was single again? Yep, coming back to Purgatory surely was the best decision she made in a long time.  Excitedly, she closed her conversation with Chrissy and opened the one with Shorty.

_Shorty [19:35 PM] : Hel_

_Shorty [19:35 PM]: Llo_

_Shorty [19:36 PM]: Waverly_

_Shorty [19:37 PM]: It’s Shorty._ (Waverly rolled her eyes, of course she knew it was him, she had his number in her contacts after all) _Gus and I were really happy to finally see you again. Come by the bar anytime_

_Shorty [19:37 PM]: – Shorty xxx_

Waverly laughed. Shorty and technology, these were two opposite things.  She quickly typed an answer, saying she would drop by really soon, before she press the button send.

_Missed call (3) from Wynonna <3 and some SMS_

_Wynonna <3 _ _[19:23 PM] : Are you giving me the cold shoulder now baby girl?_

 _Wynonna <3 _ _[19:30 PM] : W-A-V-E-R-L-Y ?_

 _Wynonna <3 _ _[19:31 PM] : Come on, as a forgive me gift, I’ll pay the first round for our next nachos night. You can’t refuse this offer!_

 _Wynonna <3 _ _[19:35 PM] : WAVESSSSS *A list of many random emoji mostly including poop, the hand doing fuck you, a crying face and … eggplants??*_

Waverly rolled her eyes, even if the emojis didn’t make sense, it was so Wynonna style at the same time.

 _Waverly_ _[19:42 PM] : Maybe I’ll forgive you, we’ll see in time. Your nachos need to be really good by the way to make up for the fact you ditch me there._

Three dots appeared on her screen immediately, indicating her sister was replying.

 _Waverly_ _[19:42 PM] :  And FYI, it’s already YOUR turn to pay for the nachos since I paid for the last four time._

The three dots disappeared and seconds later they reappeared before a new SMS popped.

 _Wynonna <3 _ _[19:45 PM] :  If I remembered correctly, earlier you said on the phone that  today was a special day since it was a new start in your life. This new start also implies we restart the count on who pays for the nachos night :D!_

Waverly laughed, sometimes her sister really was something.

 _Waverly_ _[19:47 PM] : Shut up, that’s not what I meant and you know it._

 _Wynonna_ _[19:47 PM] : Anyway I got the bigger boobs so I’m right!_

Waverly arched a bow. Where did that come from?

 _Wynonna_ _[19:49 PM] : Shit, I gotta go again baby girl. By the look on my partner’s face, I don’t think he is in the mood to talk about boobs._

Waverly tossed her phone on the table next to her and jumped back on her feet.

“Okay, now let’s get these emptied boxes in the barn!” She took another brownies Gus had cook for her and put it in her mouth.

* * *

 

 

“Annnnnnnnnd, that the last one!” Waverly happily tossed the last box on the top of the stack and rubbed her hands together proudly.

_Brmmmmmmmmmmm_

The woman turned her head toward the window and frowned when she noted a storm was slowly coming her way. The sky was a dark grey and lightning could be seen from afar.

 _Tuck.. Tuck… Tuck-tuck-tutotuck_ …

“And now it’s raining, sweet.” She rubbed her hands again, however to warm herself this time since the weather slightly dropped. “ _Hum, should I run in the house or wait in the barn untill it cool of_?”

Thunder echoed again in the sky and the lights went off. “Shit, I can’t see anything…” She started twisting around, trying to find her phone in her pocket before she remembered she left it on the table in her living room. “Great… Just Great… Nice one Waves…”

She extended her arms in front of her and start to blindly walk toward what she thought was the front door of the barn. “That’s it… Nice and slow –“ Thunder irrupted again and the wind opened the front door, wind and drops of water invading the barn and hitting Waverly’s silhouette. The girl shrieked and tumbled over a box left on the ground, its contents spilling on the ground.

“Fudgenuggets, that scares the shit out of me!” she said out loud, hoping hearing her voice would slow her heartbeat, adrenalin running in her veins.

When lightning stroke again, the light it created gave her the opportunity to see what seemed like to be a flashlight lying on the ground near her. It must have been in the box she bumped into earlier. She quickly bent down and touched the ground blindly, trying to find it.

“Ouch!” she yelped, retracting her right hand and putting her index finger in her mouth, a metallic taste invading it. “Shit.” Sometime must have cut her finger.

Her left hand finally found the flashlight and she immediately turned it on, trying to find what had hurt her finger. It didn’t take long for her to find it.

“What the –“ She cautiously took the objet by its handle and lifted it closer to her face. “What the hell is Wynonna doing with a sword like that in the barn? Oh, that girl will have some explication to do when she gets back.”

_Dip_

“I need to take care of that” Concluded the woman when she watched another drop of blood falling on the floor. _“I really hope the blade wasn’t rust…_ ” She thought, eyeing her blood on the tip of the sword and on its handle where she was gripping it.

Thunder illuminated the barn again and brought the attention of the woman in her twenties outside. She noted there was a lull, but it wouldn’t last long since the sky was even darker than before. The girl gripped the weapon in her hand and ran toward her home, locking the door as soon as she closed the door behind her.

“Phew” she sighed, before her face twitched in pain. “ _That cut sure hurt like hell_. _I better clean it up_.” She dropped the weapon on the counter near the bathroom sink and washed her wound cautiously then brushed her teeth, deciding to call it a night. When she finished, she exited the bathroom and closed the lights, happily jumping under the cover in her bed as sleep was slowly taking over. Just before she fell asleep, she smiled and tugged her covers closer to her face. At least Wynonna had washed her blankets for her return.

As Waverly was softly snoring in her room, the sword in the bathroom started to shook on the counter. Her blood was now dry on the blade but words, written in red and in an ancient language, had suddenly appeared on it.

A crow could be heard outside of the bathroom’s window.

* * *

 

 

“Humm, where am I?” wondered Waverly as she looked around her. She was now walking in what looked like a really old house; rotten woods decorating the wall and the roof of the room she was currently in. “Hello?!”

What happened? The last thing she remembered was that she was lying in her bed back at the homestead and now here she was, walking around in a stranger’s house. Looking down, the woman intriguingly noted she was still wearing the shorts and the oversize shirt she put on before she jumped in her bed. She was also barefoot.

“That’s really weird…”

_Crack_

The sound brought Waverly’s attention in front of her again and she froze when she saw a silhouette was now standing there, looking in her direction. The intruder took a step forward and Waverly was immediately mesmerized by the beauty that was the woman now in front of her. Beautiful long red hair, falling softly on her back, gorgeous emerald eyes, a pointy nose and full red lips pulled into a smile. The woman took a step toward Waverly who was still frozen, not knowing what to do.

“Ohh, hum, hi? Excuse me for intruding,” started Waverly while fidgeting with her fingers.

The woman crouched and, before Waverly could say anything else, a voice was heard from behind.

“ _Mommy!”_

Waverly felt weird when a little human being ran though her body and jumped into the other woman arms. The little kid, a young girl, was a little reproduction of its mother with her short red hair and her creamy white skin now full of dust. Waverly couldn’t see her face though, since the little girl had her back toward her.

“ _What is it Nikkie?”_ soothed the mother, caressing her daughter’s hair.

“ _They told me I will never be a knight.”_ A sniffed echoed in the room.

_“Who told you that, sweetie?”_

_“The other kids… They said I will never be a knight since… Since I’m a girl…”_ the girl sniffed again “ _But I want to be one! Just like dad was and just like Bryan wants to be!”_

The mother smiled sweetly “ _If being a knight is what you want, then I am positive you will be a knight when you’ll be older.”_

_“But… They said…”_

_“Don’t let people dictating you who you are or who you should be Nicole.”_ The woman put her hands on her daughter’s heart. “ _If your heart is telling you to be a knight then a knight you will be. And not any knight, you will be the best knight in all Purgatory’s history.”_

The sniffles disappeared. “ _You think?”_

_“I am certain.”_

The little girl hugged her mother, squealing : _“Yes! I’ll be the best knight and I’ll protect Purgatory with my life!”_

“ _With my life!”  … “With my life!” … “With my life!”…_ The voice echoed again and again around Waverly.

The scene started to shook and a light blinded Waverly who needed to put her arms over her eyes to protect them from it. When the earthquake stopped, she lowered them and was surprise to see she wasn’t in the little house anymore. She was now an old village in the medieval era. Church’s bell echoed in the air and screams soon followed.

_“We are under attack!”_

People ran past Waverly, all wearing knight armour and sword drawn out in front of them. A peasant covered in blood sprinted toward them.

“ _Hey you! Who’s attacking us? Where are them?”_

The man took a soldier by it shoulders and shook him, his face covered in fear. “ _Ran! It.. It isn’t human! It kills … And it destroys everything!”_

The soldiers took off his hands from him. “ _What the hell are you talking about peasant? Get out of here!”_ The soldiers pushed him aside and ran toward the screams.

“ _God… He sent us his angel of death… He is punishing us…!”_ The man ran again, away from the screams and away from Waverly who, once again, was frozen, not knowing if she should hide or follow the sound coming from the other side of the church.  Could people see her here? If she relied on the fact the soldiers and the peasant completely ignored her, then no.

_Thud_

Waverly jumped when something landed next to her. Turning her head around, she screamed when she was met with the corpse of one of the knight, except his head was now missing.

“What in the world is happening?”

Another _Thud_ was heard when another thing, or rather when _someone_ else, landed next to her. Waverly’s eyes widened. “ _Wait, are these wings on its back?”_ Her eyes analyzed every black feather on the silhouette’s back. The silhouette stood up and long ginger hair fell over its shoulders. Blood was dripping from the hands of the winged creature.

The ground under Waverly shook again before it suddenly collapsed. Waverly fell, screaming as everything became black around her. Looking down, she started to see what seemed like grass getting closer and closer to her as she was still falling.

“ _Oh my god! I’m going to crash_!”

Soon her vision was filled with green when she fell on her knees on the grass. Surprisingly, the fall didn’t hurt at all.  However, her body was hurting like hell. It was as if somebody had stabbed her repeatedly and burned every inch of her skin. She was gasping, trying to find air to fill her lungs with.

A shadow suddenly covered her face and her body.

“It’s over.”

Waverly lifted her head and looked right at another man wearing a cowboy hat on his head and a thick moustache under his nose. The man’s brown eyes were filled with a mixture of anger, relief, tiredness and sadness at the same time.

“Yeah, that exactly what I told Holliday before I ripped his heart from his chest.”  Arrogantly said Waverly, not able to control her own mouth. 

The man closed his eyes for a moment, pain showing on his face.

“Damn, kill her already” grumbled another voice near the man. However, Waverly wasn’t able to turn her head to see who had just spoken. Her eyes were frozen on the man in front of her, her heart hurting her chest since it was beating so strongly inside it. “Or I’ll be obliged to do it.”

“May you find peace wherever you’re going, Haught.”

“ _Did he just call me hot?”_ Wondered Waverly. “ _WOOO WOO! Why he is pointing a gun at my head?!!!”._ Waverly wanted to plead the man to spare her life but no sound escaped her mouth. “ _Shit… SHIT! What the hell is happening?! HELP!”_

A laughed irrupted not far from her “You know pretty well she will never find peace. She is a member of The Revenants after all. Us, Revenant, we’ll never find peace and you know it. Now pull the trigger Earp.”

“ _Wait a minute. What is the meaning of that? Revenants? Union? And did the other voice just say Earp?”_

The cowboy tipped his hat down over his eyes. “Goodbye Haught.”

“ _Okay, what’s his problem with always calling me hot?”_

“For now” Waverly heard herself say.

The last thing Waverly saw was the tip of the man’s gun getting hotter as it started shining a strange blue color.

“ _That gun, where have I seen it before…? "_ However, before she could finish her thought, a loud _POW_ echoed and everything went black….

* * *

 

 

“NO!” Waverly bolted in her bed, sweats covering her body as her hands were gripping the blankets with all their strength. The woman frankly scanned the room and sighed when she recognized her room. She was back in Purgatory. She was back at the homestead. There was no moustache man menacing her with a gun or a winged creature decapitating human. She was safe.

Slowly, her grip on the sheets relaxed. The thunder outsides lightened the entire room as the rain was still aggressively hitting her window.  

Waverly leaned her head in her hands and sighed. “No more sugar before sleep.” She fell back on the bed, staring absently at the roof. “ _Everything seemed so real”_ She gripped the shirt above her heart. Her wounds felt so real. “ _And that person with black feathers wings…”_ Flashback of the feminine figure came back. “ _Who or what was that…”_

A crow perched itself outside the window in Waverly’s room, not caring it was getting wet from the averse outside.

* * *

 

 

“CHEERS to our first day of school finally over!” said an overexcited tanned skin man next to Waverly as they were all lifting and bumping their buck in the air. Some beer spilled on the table.

“Oh, watch it Jeremy!” scowled a beautiful woman with long black hair as she wiped some spilled bear from her arm.

“Ha sorry Rosita,” the man named Jeremy messed his jet black hair with his hand as he was apologizing. “It’s just, I’m so happy Waverly is finally back!” He threw an arm around the said girl shoulder.

“Hey!” pouted Chrissy as she put his arm away and pulled the shorter girl toward her by the waist. “Don’t steal my BFF from me!” She stuck out her tongue, her system clearly intoxicated by alcohol. 

Rosita only shook her head with a smile on her face. “However, I must say I am quite happy to finally meet the famous Waverly Earp. Jeremy over here speaks highly of you. In fact, he mostly only speaks about you since he knew you were coming back.”

“Sorry you had to endure this Rosita,” apologized Waverly “But I’m happy to meet you too! It’s always nice to make a new friend here. New faces are a pretty rare thing here in Purgatory. And I can’t believe we almost got every course together!”

Rosita smiled before she gulped half of her buck rapidly and smashed the buck on the table.

“Wouah Wynonna, get out of this body!”

When Rosita looked back at Jeremy with a confused look, Waverly explained “Wynonna is my older sister and, let’s just say she likes to drink alcohol, very much.”

Rosita was about to speak when her eyes landed on Waverly’s wounded finger now covered with a plain bandage. She suddenly froze and stopped speaking.

“Hum Rosita?”

The girl snapped out of her trance and noted the three other were now looking at her. She smiled and said “Then I guess I’ll have to meet this Wynonna soon!”

“Trust me, you’re not so eager to meet her.” Laughed Waverly as she stopped Chrissy, whose buck was now emptied, from stealing her beer.

“Waves!” She slurred “Don’t listen to her Rosita, Wynonna is actually reaaaaaaaaally cool!” She pouted when the buck was put out of her reach.

“Yeah, yeah Wynonna is super cool and you clearly had enough of beer for tonight.”

Chrissy pouted again, but Waverly didn’t gave in.

“Ohh, since beer time is over, does that mean it’s shooter time?!” exclaimed an equally intoxicated Jeremy, holding some twenty dollars bills in his hands.

“Aw c’mon guys, you’ll regret this tomorrow!”

“YOLO Waves, YOLO” answered Jeremy, a drunk Chrissy nodding approvingly next to him.

Neither of the three saw Rosita’s eyes which were still glued on Waverly’s wounded hand. They didn't notice the frown on her face either.

* * *

 

 

Waverly got out of the taxi and headed toward her house, pulling her coat tighter around her body, a cold breeze suddenly awaking in the air.

“ _How come is it so cold at this time of the year?”_

A caw made her jumped and when she lifted her head, she gasped, seeing a dozen of crows now perched on the wooden arch of the homestead. The crows were all facing her and Waverly shivered when it seemed like they were all following her movements.

“ _Ok, I must be crazy… As if crows could actually stalk me…_ ” But as soon as she got through the arch, the crows cawed again and extended their wings, flying in the air. “ _Shit!”_ The woman sprinted toward the house and struggled to unlock the door with her keys.

Waverly closed the door after she entered the house and quickly locked it. “ _I didn’t remember we had so many crows in here… This sure was creepy…”_ She leaned her back against the door and bowed her head, sighing happily. Crows aside, it felt really good to see her friends again. And Rosita seemed like a really nice person. Even if she had just known the girl since the morning, she already liked her.  

The short woman laughed, thinking about her other two friends’ faces tomorrow when they’ll get to class with their hangover. She then stumbled toward the nearest couch and let herself fell on her back on it, looking at the roof.

“Shit, I need to drink water or I’ll have a headache tomorrow, I feel it.” The girl sat up on the couch and, as she was about to stand up, her eyes landed on the sword she discovered two nights before.

“I still haven’t talk to Wynonna about that…” She carefully took the weapon in her hand and, as she was looking at the spot her blood left on the blade, she frowned, seeing words on it. “I didn’t saw these words the last time.”

Cautiously, she got the blade closer and tried to read the words, written in an ancient and forgotten language. Fortunately her studies in Europe were in languages. “Angel of Death…” whispered the brunette, her lips reading out lout every visible word written on the blade.

“ _Woo, where did Wynonna got this sword! It looks like an original one from another era. I’m pretty sure it’s an antiquity. Must be hundreds years old, if not more.”_ Waverly took the sword by its handle and took a swing in the air, careful to not break anything “ _This is heavier than I thought it would be.”_

Waverly, starting to sober up, went in front of the mirror in the entrance and lifted the sword in front of her, trying to look menacing “Hey you!” she said to her reflection in the mirror. “Don’t fuck with me or I’ll cut your head off, got it?” She gripped the handle with both of her hands, frowning menacingly.

That when something strange happened : Waverly’s eyes, in the mirror, suddenly became red, her heart beat intensified and the handle became so hot she dropped the weapon on the ground. She shrieked and took two steps back from the mirror and the katana now lying on the carpet on the ground.

“What the hell was that?” She glanced back at her reflection which was now normal. She cautiously moved her left hand and her reflection did the same thing. She sighed, relieved. She must have imagined it.  “As if it could really exist… Things such as an Angel of Death.”

“Aie!” She gripped her right hand when it became painful.

_Dip.. Dip…_

“Shit!” She took off her bandage and sucked the blood dripping from her wound. How the hell could such a little wound bled so much?

The ground then started to shook, the house’s walls shaking as well and lights flicking on and off repeatedly. Before Waverly could move under a doorframe to protect herself, another lights emanated from the wood under her feet, where her blood had fallen.

“ _Oh my god, what is happening!? What type of earthquake is this?”_

The light became unbearable and Waverly had no other choice than to use both of her arms to protect her eyes. Red lights emanated from under her feet, something looking like a seal appeared and little lightning bolt emerged from it.

“ _I’m going to die!”_ Thought a frightened Waverly.

Then everything stopped, as fast as it began. The blinding light disappeared and the earthquake stopped, the bulbs turning on again and silence taking over the house. Waverly slowly lowered her arms, trying to slow her raging breath as adrenalin was taking over every vessel in her body.  Could this night became even more strange at this point? When she opened her eyes again and looked in front of her, she confusedly frowned. Okay, maybe she shouldn’t have said that and jinxed herself.

“What the …”

A silhouette was now kneeling in front of her, head bowed toward the floor, one hand resting on its knee as the other was pressed flat on the ground. The silhouette, when it heard her voice, flinched before it slowly stood up, long and fiery red hair falling over slimed yet strong shoulders. The intruder, a woman a couple of inch taller than Waverly, was now standing in front of her. Waverly, paralyse by both fear and amazement, roamed the other woman’s body with her eyes, analyzing her black leather clothes hugging every curve of her body as the  reamy white skin not covered was contrasting with the clothes.

“W-Who are you?” tried the shorter girl as she took a step back, her eyes finding two sword’s sheath on the other woman’s waist. Who was that woman, where did she come from, what was she doing in her house and why was she carrying weapons on her? Wait, was she a serial killer? Was she there to kill her? Damn, where was Wynonna when she needed her!

The woman finally lifted her head and Waverly was even more confused (and frightened) when, instead of meeting the other woman’s eyes, she met a dark blindfold covering her eyes.  Fear overtook Waverly’s body who carefully took another step back, looking discreetly toward the nearest door to plan her escape. Unfortunately, the nearest one was blocked by the intruder.

“Who are you?” she whispered again, taking another step back toward the other door. She slowly went behind the little table of the living room, putting some obstacles between the two of them.

 _Badump… Badump… Badump…_ Her heartbeats were the only sounds filling the room as the other woman still hadn’t move nor talked yet.

Waverly took another tentative step toward the door, the floor cracking under her weigh and making her flinched. The woman finally moved her head in her direction and Waverly stopped moving, frozen. “ _Shit, shit, shit!”_

_Badump… Badump-badump-badump-Badump-badump-Badump._

_“Stop it stupid heart!”_

Waverly only had the time to take a breath before the woman rushed toward her at inhuman speed. The last thing the shorter girl saw was a fist charging toward her face before she felt an immense pain invading her body and blackness filled her vision.

* * *

 

 

“ _Ow... My head…_ ” thought Waverly as she was slowly coming back to herself. “ _Why is my body rocking back and forth, it’s giving me a heartache…”_ She opened her eyes slightly, her vision still blurry. “ _What the...”_ She blinked a couple of times _“Where am I? Why is there grass above my head right now?”_ Waverly, still confused and dumb, looked down “ _And why is the sky below my feet?”_

“Finally waking up huh?” stated a strong yet feminine voice to her right.

Waverly turned her head toward it and gasped when she recognized the feminine silhouette from earlier. But… Why was she upside down?  Waverly blinked again, shook her head and, finally regaining all her mental ability, noted that it was because SHE was the one upside down. She was now in her garden, feet tied on a rope on the biggest tree on their land and her body was loosely hanging upside down.

Waverly started to struggle, trying to use her hands to reach the rope on her feet but she discovered they were both tied above her head. “ _Fuck, Fuck!”_ She swung her body, contracting her abs and was about to reach her feet when another foot pushed her upper body down again.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Annoyingly asked the other person.

“Please! I’ll give you anything!” Pleaded Waverly, extending her tied hands between her body and the intruder “Let me free and I won’t tell anyone, I promise!” When the other woman didn’t spoke, she continued:  “You can take whatever you want in the house! We don’t have many valuables things but take whatever you want!”

“In what year are we?”

“… What?”

The woman frowned and took a menacing step toward her. Waverly immediately spoke again : “We are in 2017! September 2017! Please, please, let me go.”

“2017… ” A crow landed on the woman’s shoulder and the woman didn’t react, as if it was the most normal thing. “Where are we?”

Waverly frowned “ _How come this woman didn’t know in what years we are and where we are…”_

“ _Maybe because she freaking came out of nowhere and she have a crow on her shoulder!”_ screamed another voice in her head.

“We are in Purgatory city.”

“Purgatory…” she ironically laughed.

“And you’re now on my family’s land. I-I am Waverly” She started with a shaky voice “Waverly Earp…”

The moment her family name got out of her mouth, Waverly didn’t know why but she knew she didn’t say the right thing since the woman flinched and gritted her teeth.

“Earp…” she spat with venom. The woman took another step forward and roughly gripped Waverly’s hair and pulled the brunette’s face toward hers. Waverly closed her eyes, afraid. And suddenly…

“ _Wait a minute, is she sniffing me? Oh my god does this woman had some kind of weird fetish fantasy?”_

The gripped on her hair got stronger, making her yelped in pain.

“Earp… I can smell it…” The ginger pushed her away and growled angrily as Waverly’s body was, once more, rocking back and forth. “It’s not strong, but I can still smell it… Wyatt Earp’s sent…”

“Wyatt?? Are you talking about my anc –“ Her eyes widened when the other woman took out a katana from one sheath. “H-Hey! L-Let’s calm down a bit, okay?”

“Where is it!” Yelled the woman, the tip of her blade now inches from Waverly’s nose.

“Where is wha –“

“Where’s Calamity!” Raged the woman. Waverly swore something red was flashing behind her dark blindfold. “Where’s my Calamity Jane!”

“Y-Your Calamity what?”

The sword was thrown toward her face and Waverly just had the time to swing her body back to dodge it. “ _This woman is crazy!”_

“Where” Another strike and the blade slashed the skin on her shoulder since she was too late to dodge it “Is” Another slash appeared on her ribs “My” The ginger pulled her sword above her head, ready to strike again “SWORD!”

Waverly screamed and put her tied hands in front of her, the blade cutting the rope and freeing them. “ _Oh shit, it actually worked!”_

“You, useless and filthy humans!” Another cut appeared on Waverly’s left cheeks, making the brunette screamed in pain. “I don’t care! I’ll find it anyway! I’ll kill you EARP! I’ll kill every one of you!”

Just when the sword was about to hit her face in a fatal hit, a ringtone echoed from Waverly’s jeans back pocket and her phone fell on the grass, vibrating. The blade stopped inches from her face again as the other woman’s attention was now on the ringing device on the ground. Waverly saw the name “ _Wynonna <3”_ written on her screen facing upward.

“What the hell is that thing?” Intriguingly asked the murderer, forgetting her victim for an instant.

Waverly took this opportunity to swing her body so she could reached her boots, which were nearly reaching her knees, and she rapidly undid her laces, hoping it will be enough to free her feet from the rope. “ _Please, Please… PLEASE!”_

“Shut up!” spat Haught as her sword came in contact with the phone screen. The music stopped just as a _Thud_ and a little yelp resonated next to her. The woman turned her head toward Waverly who was now on her butt on the grass, slightly wincing in pain because of her fall. “What the…” started the red hair woman before the brunette ran back toward her house, barefoot.

A devilishly smirked appeared on her face. “Running away won’t work”. She calmly started to walk toward the house where the backdoor house just closed. A _Click_ was heard when the lock was put on. “As if your little lock could stop me,” the villain rolled her eyes. Humans sure were pathetic.

* * *

 

 

Waverly looked frankly around her, trying to find a place to hide. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!”_ What was this woman anyway? Why did she call her human? Why did she seem to know Wyatt, her ancestor?   It wasn’t possible for them to have met… Wyatt had live hundreds of years ago! Why was –

 _BOOM_ the backdoor was thrown away, cutting her from her thoughts. Waverly jumped behind the couch and pulled her hands roughly around her mouth, trying to silence her ragging breath.

Footsteps getting closer echoed in the living room. Waverly closed her eyes.

“I can hear your heartbeats Earp…” Another step “You know, at least Wyatt wasn’t such a coward.” Another step closer “Your cowardice is getting on my nerves.”

The couch was suddenly thrown in the air as Waverly’s eyes widened. The other woman was smirking at her and the red light behind her blindfold was now brighter.  “You stink fear so much I could still find you with closed eyes.”

Waverly sprinted on four limbs just in time to dodge the sword which collided with the wooden floor, cracking the material in two.  Still on four, Waverly looked frankly around her. “ _I’m going to die!”_

“You running away is annoying too.”

Waverly heard the other woman getting closer. “ _Shit!”_ That’s when she saw it, the sword she cut her finger with the other day. It was still lying on the ground from where she dropped it earlier. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted toward it, took it in her hand and randomly swung it as she made a 180 degrees with her body.

Haught just had the time to jump back to dodge the blade, so it missed her eyes. Waverly shakily stood up, her weapon now pointing toward Haught. Before any women could do something else, the blindfold, cut on the side by Waverly’s attack, slowly fell down from the ginger woman’s face. A light wound also appeared on the left side of Haught’s face.

Waverly gasped when cold and bloody red eyes looked at her. “ _How is it possible for eyes to be this red?”_ Wondered Waverly who forgot the woman also had inhuman strength since she lifted the couch like it was nothing.

“You’re really annoying me.”

Haught charged again and hit Waverly who blocked the swing with her own weapon, falling on her ass because of the impact. When she looked up, she was surprise to see Haught’s shocking face with her hands now emptied from any weapon.

_Cling clang cling!_

Haught’s sword fell on the ground further away from them.

“ _What the…”_

“Calamity…” whispered the ginger, astonishingly. “So, you really had it…”

“S-Stay away from m-me!” screamed Waverly, swinging the sword blindly in front of her.

In the blink of an eye, Waverly’s back was now flush against the wooden floor as the red eyed woman was now above her. The blade was between them, Haught’s left hand on Waverly’s one on the handle of the sword as her right hand was gripping the blade and pushing it toward the brunette’s throat.

Waverly’s eyes widened as the sword was getting closer and closer to her neck. Blood was now sliding on the blade as the blade was slowly sinking into Haught’s hand. “ _How come this woman don’t back away! The blade is cutting her hand for God’s sake!”_

“Pray your stupid God because I’m about to kill you.”

Waverly felt the other woman’s blood dripping on her hand on the handle of the katana. Her blood mixed with Waverly’s dried blood from the other night. Lights suddenly emerged again from the floor and the same seal was now written on the floor under them.

Haught’s eyes immediately widened and the smirked disappeared from her face. “No…”She whispered before she tried to back away but her grip stayed firm on the sword. “S-Stop it!” She screamed at Waverly, now struggling to get away, but her body was still glued on the other girl beneath her.

“S-Stop what?!” Screamed Waverly before she winced in pain as the ginger was hitting her with her knee, hoping it would separate them.

“Let go! NOW!”

The light was now burning her body and it was now illuminating all the house. Waverly felt another unbearable burning sensation on the back of her right shoulder. It was so intense, she couldn’t hold back the scream of pain which left her mouth. It was as if something was scalping her skin with a knife. Waverly tried to let go of the blade, since she couldn’t bear the pain anymore but she found her hands too were glued on the sword. The two women couldn’t get away from each other.

“Let GO!”

“I-I can’t!” answered Waverly through gritted teeth, tears running free on her cheeks.

The ground shook again, the light was now blinding both woman, who were still struggling on the floor, and all the crows, which had gathered on the roof of the house, flew away at the same time.

Waverly’s eyeballs rolled back as images appeared before her: a little ginger girl laughing with another ginger boy, a burning house surrounded by many peasants holding torches, a ginger girl chained by the neck in the middle of a dirty street in a village, peasants throwing rocks at the said girl as she cried, the woman who tried to kill her stabbing people… Finally, a giant crow flew toward her, its red eyes reflecting in her brown one, as it extended its claws toward her.

The moment the giant crow touched Waverly’s body, the burning sensation on her right shoulder disappeared, just like every sound around her also disappeared. The earthquake stopped juste like the lights dissipated. Waverly's head suddenly hit the floor as consciousness left her body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)  
> Okay, now I'll go in my bed and take a good nap since my brain is dead (writing in english is quite a challenge for me haha) 
> 
> Thank you very much for your comments and your kudos! They never fail to bring a smile on my face!


End file.
